The Power of the Blader
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! After the Russian Tournament everything seems fine but when Voltaire proclains that this is not the end it is up to Ray and the Bladebreakers to save the hostage. RR This is the Sequel to The Power of the Ultimate Bit Beast


The Power of the Blader - Power of the Ultimate Bit Beast Part Two

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: This is the second part in the Kayra series and I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, it's just that I had to watch the end of the series before I could write this. This story occurs at the end of the series…you'll work it out. Anyway I don't own Beyblade nor any of its characters, however I do own Kayra, Kalindas and this story. I would also like to point out that I am not making any money from this fic so don't sue me please.

Chapter 1

The bladers prepared for an all out battle to celebrate the victory of the blade Breakers. However just before they let it rip a voice echoed through the grounds. It was the voice of Voltaire, "This is not the end and now I shall be victorious."

Ray, though still injured from his battle felt the presence of someone he knew, and that that person was in danger. However he couldn't work out who it was, his memory seemed to be blank. He ran back into the stadium followed closely by his friends. He rounded the corner and came to the Beyblade ring. He was shocked to see a small dome and inside laid a girl about his age. He knew the girl and froze trying to remember and that's when he saw the flashes of his past, the whole incident before the American charity match. 

"Kayra!" he yelled and ran towards the dome but was stopped in his place as a Beyblade came out of nowhere and slammed in front of him. 

Tyson said, "Kayra?" and he too remembered. As did Max, Kai, Kenny, Dizzy the white tigers, Max's parents, Tyson's father and Mr. Dickinson.

They were frozen for a minute but Kai broke the silence by asking, "Why did we forget?"

Ray looked at Kayra and knew he had to get through so he launched Drigger. Drigger slammed into the other Beyblade but was knocked back into his hand.

"What?"

"I told you it wouldn't be over and this girl's bit beast shall be the only power I need to take over the world.

Ray realized that Voltaire couldn't remember. He said, "Let Kayra go!"

Voltaire just laughed rising from below the ground on a lift. 

Robert asked, "What is going on here?"

Max said, "We forgot all about Kayra, but how? She stopped Voltaire once before and her bit beast? I don't understand?"

Kai said, "That's it her bit beast Kalindas must of erased our memories…but why?"

"I don't know?" said Tyson.

The Majestics and All Stars were very confused. It was then that everyone saw Kayra sitting up.

Kayra felt the calling of consciousness and rose to meet it. She realized she was closed off from the world and grew afraid, but she didn't let it show. She sat right up, squinting her eyes from the harsh light. It was then she felt…or rather didn't feel Kalindas.

She opened her eyes fully, then shut them quickly. It was then she felt Ray.

"Ray!" she yelled not being able to see him.

"Kayra!"

He was out there and she had to get to him. She felt her way towards him but bumped into the wall of the dome. She held her head and felt the wall in front of her.

She concentrated for a moment then started to open her eyes. The light wasn't so bright at the wall and she saw him. She realized he was hurt and said, "Ray your hurt, go back, their too strong."

Ray replied, "Never, I'll get you out hold on Kayra."

"Where's Kalindas?"

"I don't know."

Voltaire spoke up, "Your bit beast is here with me, I want you to surrender it to me!"

Kayra was shocked and said with such vehemence, "Never Voltaire. I thought I put you in jail before."

"What are you talking about?"

"You…you don't remember?"

Kayra looked confused and then said, "Oh Kalindas why…Ray you too?"

"I remember know."

Ray launched Drigger again and called him out. "DRIGGER!"

Drigger rose from the Blade and attacked the other Beyblade.

"Tiger Claw Attack!"

But Drigger was pushed back into Ray's hand by an unknown force.

"What?"

Kayra saw that the enemy's bit beast was about to attack and knowing that ray was already hurt she grew very angry.

"DON'T HURT HIM!"

The dome exploded from her power and she ran towards Ray.

It was then that the blade headed towards her and the bit beast emerged. It was a large creature that looked like a crocodile with wings. It fired and earth based attack at her and several large stone headed towards Kayra.

She froze and braced herself for impact. 

"Kayra!"

The rocks collided with her and she was blown back into the far wall. Ropes then came out and tied her to the wall squeezing her already sore body.

She screamed and Ray tried to run towards her but was stopped by an assault of rocks. He dived out of the way but quickly stood up. Several more Beyblades were launched towards him and he froze not knowing what to do.

"Ray," whispered Kayra.

Ray growled and was getting very angry.

The spectators watched on in horror and launched their Beyblades. But the blades impacted on a wall and fell to the ground motionless.

"What the…"

The walls had risen without anyone noticing, as they were absolutely clear. The members of the blade breakers started to bang on the wall but couldn't get through.

"Griffoleon attack!"

The large bit beast attacked the wall but it was no use, it seemed unbreakable.

Ray could hear his friend's yells from behind but all he could do was focus on Kayra.

Tyson's father asked, "Who is she? And why does Voltaire want that bit beast especially?"

Kai said, "Well…um…"

Tyson said, "You see…"

Max just looked shy.

Finally Mariah said, "Her bit beast is an Ultimate Bit Beast."

"Huh?"

Emily asked, "What's an ultimate bit beast?"

Dizzy said, "Just like she said…ultimate"

Max's mum asked, "What is its purpose?"

Kai said, "To keep the balance of good and evil and to make sure that no one person has control over too much bit beast power."

Everyone was still confused.

They turned to see Ray start to run towards Kayra.

"Ray's still injured!" yelled Mariah.

Ray ran tried to run though the Beyblade. He succeeded in getting past them but they launched all their attacks at him and he was knocked to the ground unconscious.

(AN: Okay I have to do it.)

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray!"

"Ray," cried Kayra and let the tears fall. "Ray."

Voltaire said, "Surrender you bit beast or I will destroy him."

Kayra started to sob; she was so tired and confused.

"You will have to tell me what you want, your friends life or control of this bit beast."

Kayra couldn't choose.

Mariah cried, "Why is she taking so long?"

Tyson was very frustrated and launched Dragoon. He kept on trying to break the barrier but it was no use. 

Kai, "She loves Ray but has an immense desire to protect Kalindas. She can't choose."

"Ray!"

"She is truly special," said one of the dark bladders.

"Yes we must protect her."

No body had even noticed the dark bladers arrive.

Kayra hung her head and focused the talents she had learned over the months.

Voltaire saw her collapse and grew very impatient. 

'Ray please get up and run no, no time to explain look I know you can make it, get to the exit, I know where it is and can instruct you where to go, please get up!'

_'Kayra I will not leave you!'_

Kayra was shocked out of her conversation, literally. She screamed as the electricity coursed through her.

"Kay…ra…" murmured Ray climbing onto all fours.

Ray was breathing very harshly trying to stand up.

The electricity stopped and she glared at Voltaire, the pain a minor detail now. She was very angry and would do anything to save both Kalindas and Ray.

It was then she got a plan; Kalindas would be powerful enough to save them both if she gave it her life energy. She knew that Voltaire had a very high-powered barrier around her Beyblade and knew that Kalindas couldn't break through it on her own. She was reluctant to sacrifice herself, like anyone, but knew that if the time came she would. 

"What if we all attack together?" said Lee.

"It's worth a shot," said Enrique.

Everyone got his or her blades ready and Tyson yelled, "Three, two, one, let it rip!"

The Beyblades impacted on the wall but were rebounded back.

Kai said, "It's up to Ray then."

Ray managed to stand up, even though blood was pouring out of several small wounds.

He grunted, "Let Kayra go!"

Voltaire just laughed in his face and Ray fired Drigger.

"Tiger Claw Attack!" Drigger had a great burst of power from Ray's love and anger.

Drigger knocked out all of the Beyblades around him, smashing them to pieces. Drigger headed towards Voltaire's podium but was knocked back by another Beyblade. A little girl walked out towards him. Ray noticed she had a collar like looking thing on her neck.

Kai froze as the little girl of about seven, walked out. She had light blue hair like Kai's and a gorgeous little face. She also had the same eyes as Kai and everyone could see they were related. However there was no emotion on her face at all.

"Shimara."

Mr. Dickinson said, "your little sister?"

"But why?"

Ray looked at the girl and knew that her and Kai had a connection. He didn't want to fight her at all. He stood back from her but she didn't register him.

He heard Kai yell out, "SHIMARA!"

Shimara looked shocked at Kai but her face instantly changed to one of indifference.

Kayra knew what had happened, Voltaire had shocked her for retaliating.

Kayra had now another person to protect so she made up her mind. To hurt an innocent little child, to hurt Ray, to steal the life from animals for power and to keep Kalindas imprisoned so that she could be controlled was enough to make Kayra go over the edge.

"That's IT!"

Kayra started to glow, as did the area in front of Voltaire and he stepped back afraid. A Beyblade rose up in front of him and it shot towards Kayra.

"You have tried once before to steal bit beasts and I stopped you, now I find out that you are killing animals to create bit beasts and that you keep children imprisoned in your abbey to train them for evil purposes, to use your family like they are tools for war, to imprison Kalindas and seek to control her power and to hurt my Ray and use him against me, you shall pay. The time for games is over, Kalindas and I will take you down!"

Kayra had a very dark red aura grow around her and everyone saw it transfer into the Beyblade as though there was no barrier at all. Kalindas emerged from the Blade and towered above everyone and everything. Kalindas was so huge that everyone was speechless.

Kayra stood in the middle of the storm of fury. Kayra was feeding Kalindas energy. 

All the invisible walls and the collar on Shimara shattered. Shimara fell to the ground and Kai ran up to her.

Ray was frozen in shock but he realized what was happening and yelled, "No."

He ran towards Kayra but she unleashed her attack before he could get there.

"Heavenly Explosion!"

A huge ball of golden light formed around the two partners and Ray was blown backwards. The light expanded and engulfed everything.

Ray looked up as the light subsided and saw Kayra fall forwards. She looked…lifeless.

"KAYRA!!!"

He ran to her and rolled her over. She was…dead. He tried to shake her awake. Tried to make her come back. He was sobbing so hard, holding on to her for dear life.

'_How could she die…It's not Fair Kayra come back! I need you.'_

Kai had protected his little sister but realized she was conscious and looking up at him. He got off of her and she sat up.

"Big brother?"

"Shimara," he cried and hugger her.

Kai looked over to Ray and Kayra and froze. Ray was in such a mess. But why…surely…?

Kai got up and went over to them and saw that Kayra was dead. He too collapsed to the ground. When Shimara walked over he said, "No don't look."

After the light died down everyone at the back looked up. The dark Bladers were stunned, as they had returned to normal. They were free! But they heard Ray's scream and turned to see what had happened. They were shocked.

Ray was holding Kayra close to him rocking back and forth. Kai was sitting next to him apparently in shock trying to keep his little sister from looking.

Kalindas was floating above them. The large flying horse bit beast also seemed to be shocked.

Ray noticed she was there and said, "Yeah go, you're free now. Your trainer is dead!"

Ray was hysterical and no body could help him, as they were all upset.

Ray laid down the limp body of Kayra and just stared at her. She was gone…gone.

Kalindas had apparently decided something and she started to move. 

Kalindas had felt love and devotion from Kayra and knew that her duty to the world was not as great as her love for her partner. No mission was going to get in the way of her saving the child with a big enough heart for an emotionless spirit. 

Kalindas swooped down on Kayra and everyone watched in disbelief as she transferred her energy into the girl.

Ray felt hope and started to shake when he saw Kayra's chest rise and fall.

Kalindas had totally disappeared. 

Kayra shakily sat up and looked into Ray's eyes. He was smiling at her but she couldn't smile back. She was remembering the truth. 

"Kalindas! KALINDAS!" She screamed.

Ray saw that she was going crazy so he did the only thing that came to mind.

Kai watched as Ray lent over to the newly awakened Kayra and kisses her full on the lips. 

Kayra's breath fled and she felt something awaken.

A single tear fell from her eye and started to glow as they separated.

Everyone stared at the tear as it turned into a small winged pony.

Kalindas had been reborn. 

Kayra smiling collapsed as Kalindas returned into her beyblade. Ray caught her in his arms and smiled knowing that Kayra was going to be all right.

Shimara was smiling at her brother as everyone walked up behind them. 

Ray started to feel the pain from the battles and collapsed as well.

"Ray!"

Mariah said, "We had better get some help for them both."

Kai said, "I agree."

"Great more hospitals," said Tyson.

Everyone laughed at that and Mr. Dickinson called an ambulance as Tyson's dad and Max's parents checked on Ray and Kayra.

A few minutes later Shimara was happily chatting away with her brother, as she had forgotten all about the incident with her grandfather.

The former Dark Bladers were talking with the Majestics and the All Stars were gathering the data to find out what happened to Voltaire.

Finally Emily said, "I think that Voltaire had been transported to another dimension."

"Huh?" Everyone started to pay attention.

"Like what happened with me?" asked Tyson.

Emily nodded and was about to say more when Mr. Dickinson hung up his mobile and said, "Biovolt's abbey has been destroyed and apparently several animals were seen leaving the ruins."

"What can it mean?" asked Lei.

Kai said, "Well I think the animals are those that had been turned into Bit Beasts."

"Kayra really gets the job done," said Tyson's dad.

Everyone nodded and looked over to the unconscious girl.

Finally the ambulance arrived and took Ray and Kayra to hospital. They were given the same room and both checked out by doctors. Both were said to be stable so everyone was allowed to visit. 

Nothing much was said and everyone else needed their rest so they went back to their hotels to stay for the night.

Kayra woke up in the middle of the night to see Ray sleeping peacefully.

She got up and went over to him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you…my love."

She knew that everything was going to be okay, with everyone.

Well I have decided that that is the end. Thank you for reading and have fun reading my other fics…*hint hint wink wink*

Well gotta go and luv ya all.


End file.
